


Valentine's Day..

by evilkitty23



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cuddling, F/M, Kpop smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seunghyun is a gentleman, Two Shot, Valentine's Day, body worship in a way, drunken reader, until the next morning, with T.O.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkitty23/pseuds/evilkitty23
Summary: This is how your Valentine's day went with your boyfriend, Seunghyun aka T.O.P of Big Bang.You love a true gentleman since he knows that you had one too many glasses of Wine at dinner.. Until the next morning, when you both wake up. *wink wink*





	1. Ending Valentine's day..

“But, Oppppaaaaa… I want to make Valentine’s day speciaalllllll.” You whined slightly as Seunghyun sat you down on his bed that you had decorated with rose petals and flame less candles, your round cheeks flushed from the unfortunate amount of wine that you had consumed at dinner.

  
Your beloved who is more sober than you, Seunghyun, just smiled at you before kissing your warm cheek.

  
“It is special, jagi. I have you here with me, that’s the only gift I ever want from you.” Saying that while having pretty much showered you with gifts that you never dreamed of getting ever in your lifetime. Buying you all sorts of name brand things, knowing that the classic Fashion brands were your favorite hands down though. He loved spoiling his precious Goddess.

  
“I’m wearing a new teddy under this that I know you would like, I don’t want that to go to waste because I’ve had one too many. See, isn’t it pretty?” You stated while being cute, making him chuckle as he watched you unzip the side of your dress and pull it down to reveal the mint blue lacy and see through teddy that could barely contain your soft, big pillow like breasts.

  
Feeling his cheeks flush as well as himself harden within his black slacks, Seunghyun cleared his throat and fought back a groan when you brought up your hand, brushing it up and down his leg. When you would drink, you were very much a little tease but, this was the first time that he has seen you drink as much as you did. He would feel terrible by taking you while you were like this.

  
Taking hold of your hand and simply holding it, he got on his knees before you and kissed it.

  
“As much as I want you right now, Jagi.. It wouldn’t feel right making love to you in this state, I want you to remember this night. It’s our first Valentine’s day together.” Seunghyun explained, doing his best to keep his dark eyes off of your cleavage that he just wanted to dive into and kiss until he passed out. Or until you decided to smother him. Either way, what bliss.

  
Seeing you pout your plump, red lips, he leaned in and gave you a little peck before motioning for you to get into the bed more.

  
“Let’s get you undressed and we can just cuddle in the bed until we fall asleep, okay? No funny business.” He instructed as he helped you get out of your dress, fully revealing the teddy as well as the matching lacy panties underneath. When he saw those, he froze and gulped. Your body in that little number made his throat clench and Seunghyun .Jr harden even more.

  
You noticed how his expression changed slightly and let out a giggle as you squirmed under his gaze.

  
“Hehehe, you like?” You tossed his own little phrase at him making him grin and shake his head.

  
“Yes, I like. Now, get under the sheets and wait for me.” He tossed a wink, waiting for you to get under the covers before starting on loosening his tie and taking off everything to switch into his silk pajamas and get into the bed beside you. While you were getting under the bed covers, some of the rose petals fell onto the floor but, neither of you cared at the moment. You both just needed to feel the others warmth and touch.

  
“Mhmm, good night, Seunghyun-ahhhhh..” You drunkenly moaned, loving the feel of his body on yours as you snuggled close to him, resting your head on his chest and wrapping one arm across his waist.

  
You felt a light kiss on your head, in your hair and an arm come over your shoulder.

  
“Good night, my beautiful Yeosin..”


	2. The Next Morning..

In your sleep, the position that you were in when you went to sleep had changed. You were the little spoon while Seunghyun was your big spoon, his arm around your waist underneath the skirt of the teddy you had on. Surprisingly, when it came to skin ship between the two of you, he quickly got out of his not 'liking to be touched'. Or well, he confessed that he didn’t mind being touched by you. You made him feel things and the funny part about it is, you thought that your relationship wasn’t going to work. Not only because of your size but, because you were worried about him. Unfortunately, you have had the displeasure of dealing with guys that were just with you for a quick thrill or expected you to lose weight after getting with you. 

But, Seunghyun was very quick to show you that he wasn’t like the other ‘boys’, is what he likes to call them, and he showed you that you were worth and deserved so much more. Hence the reason he spoils you so much, despite you telling him not to. Anyway..

He had woke up first and after blinking a few times to clear his vision somewhat since he didn’t feel like losing hold of you to reach back for his glasses, he looked down at you to see your peaceful, round face with a smile. You were absolutely adorable when you would drink, all he was hoping was that you didn’t have that bad of a hangover this morning because he wanted to make you feel better about last night. Since he knew that you would probably wake up feeling bad about how everything went.

Slowly bringing down the hand that he had on your tummy to your panties, Seunghyun bit his lip while watching you to see if you were going to be waking up but as of now, you were still out. Moving as swiftly as he could, he moved only a little to get between your legs and lightly setting you on your back. Seeing that you still didn’t move, he smile to himself as he positioned himself lower to where his head was between your plump thighs, looking right at the lacy light blue panties you had on.

Moving your panties to the side to reveal your treasure, Seunghyun couldn't resist anymore. Bringing his mouth closer to you, his tongue and lips began their magic on your outer lips before moving in more. The soft licks and nips felt so fantastic ( _baby_ ), that you started to move and moan in your sleep. You even began to buck your curvy hips against his mouth until he pinned you down by hooking his arm across your lower stomach.

Your juices began to flow into his mouth making him groan from how wonderful you tasted and lose all control and eat you out as if he were a starving man. Which this was normal whenever he went down on you, he couldn't get enough of you. He started to grind against the bed, feeling himself harden in his pajama pants since your mewls of pleasure were pure music to his ears.

Waking up from your sleep, you weren't expecting to feel like this after drinking as much as you did last night. Back arching off the bed, moans and pants escaping your lips as you felt sweet pleasure spread throughout your body, you looked down to see Seunghyun between your thighs eating you out.

"Mhmm, Seunghyun-Oppa.." You purred, looking down between your legs to see his raven hair moving slightly as he was bringing you closer and closer to cumming.

"Nooooo, please! I want to come on you, please. I want your cock inside me, Oppa." That only made him go faster causing your body to tremble slightly as your orgasm hit you like a brick.

Before you could even calm down, the sounds you were making had Seunghyun harder than he has ever been, he climbed up your body while pulling down his pajama pants in the process, just to tease your quivering entrance lightly with the tip of his cock before thrusting inside of you.

“Ahhhhh, S-seunghyunnnnnnnnn.” You whined softly, your hands on his back with your nails digging into him slightly as he groaned in the bliss of being in your warm pussy, bringing his face between your neck and shoulder where he was leaving little nips and kisses on your skin. 

He stayed still for just a moment before pushing in and out, slowly at first. Teasingly slow actually until you were starting to pout a bit, causing him to chuckle. 

“Mhmm impatient this morning, Y/N? Oh well, I was going to take it easy on you this morning, I was worried about you being hungover but, I’m guessing no.” Seunghyun mused, his dark almost black eyes gazing down on your flushed round face before allowing a smirk to appear on his lips. No less than a second later, you felt his thrusts go faster and deeper and soon enough, both of you were letting out noises of pleasure.

“Oh God, yesss!” You exclaimed, moving your curvy hips against his to the best of your ability with him being so close to you. Few more moments later, you were starting to feel that knot in your lower stomach again. You were getting close to coming.

“Oppa, I’m about to cum againnnn!” You moaned in his ear, feeling his teeth start to mark your skin as he was leaving some love marks on you, hearing his muffled deep groans vibrating against you. Seunghyun pulled away from your neck and looked at you with a little smile, bringing one hand up to brush your H/C hair out of your face then letting that hand sit lightly on your throat before leaning in to ravish your lips with a kiss.

“Cum on me, Yeosin. Be a good girl and cum on me, I’m gonna cum in you in a minute. I know how much you love that, baby.” That velvety voice in your ear speaking like that only brought your climax closer and with one good thrust from him, your cunt had clenched around his hard cock as you started to cum. Your orgasm triggered Seunghyun’s. Normally he would stop moving when he came but, this time, you just felt too good for him to stop. He kept on pounding inside you as you both came, as he moved his cum was slowly spilling out and staining the sheets though in this moment, neither of you cared.

The movement stopped and all that was heard was the sound of the two of you trying to catch your breath. He pulled out of you before falling to the side, bringing you closer to him to cuddle with. You were still trying to catch your breath, being almost completely fucked out when you felt a kiss on your cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeosin means Goddess in Korean..


End file.
